Many people suffer from some sort of foot problems. An individual takes around 15 000-16 000 steps every day. Foot motion/gait problems reflect to soles, ankles, knees, hips, back, etc.; that is why their treatment and prevention is particularly beneficial to the whole human well-being. Provided that the foot position is correct, the load of the body is divided evenly and many problems caused by motion/gait can be avoided.
Different (arch) support insoles are available for correcting the foot position. Ready-made supports in the insoles do not generally provide a perfect match to anyone's feet, as people do not generally bear identical feet shape. Accordingly, many support insoles are ultimately deemed inconvenient due to their lousy fit. Only few of the people suffering from foot problems have had a chance to purchase insoles that alleviate at least part of the problems. Traditionally, custom-made shoes and insoles have been manufactured by professional shoemakers, physiotherapists, or podiatrists. Measuring the feet and manufacturing the insoles requires experts and/or expensive and specialized apparatuses.